


Battles on the Battlements

by Amethyst97Skye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst97Skye/pseuds/Amethyst97Skye
Summary: With knowledge comes power. Great power. And with great power comes great responsibility. But... let's have a little fun first. Just a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: minor depiction of violence, nothing serious or graphic, but... it's The Iron Bull. Of course there's going to be a (little) bit of blood.

Now she knew what to look for, it was ashamedly easy to find. Names changed rosters, servants subtly slipped out of their routines in favour of enforcing new ones, and people began disappearing, as planned and orchestrated by the Nightingale. To keep people on their toes, she said, with a smile that was as sweet as it was sadistic.

Having already aired her concerns to her advisors, all she had to do what effortlessly poke them in the right direction, and they closed ranks. Cullen – he insisted she call him Cullen, now – bowed at her greeting and signal, furrowing over maps of the Western Approach, when she passed through his office with The Iron Bull, discussing the merits of swords and axes (“Their sharp edges give you quick, clean kills and conserves energy otherwise wasted”) against maces and hammers (“The blunt force leaves them incapacitated, easy picking for the rogues and mages”).

They only made it half way towards the adjoining tower when she felt a third and fourth presence. She turned back, a question on her tongue, when one of the faceless scouts barrelled straight towards her and the other flung an axe at The Iron Bull; he threw it right back while she dodged, drawing a dagger before ducking and rolling under a swing to slash at the man’s hamstrings. No sooner had he fallen to his knees did The Iron Bull pick him up and throw him clear of the fort walls. His scream ran in her ears and she listened, looking out to the horizon as she cleaned her blade, sensing Cullen depart and Bull approach. They were alone.

 _Being a mage has its perks_ , she sighed. _As does training with Skinner..._

Seized by the shoulder, she was spun on the spot and her right arm lifted for inspection. The Iron Bull cursed in tongue, eye narrowed, shoulders tense and arm bloodied red, black and blue.

“It’s just a scratch, Bull,” she reassured.

“They used poison!” he growled, teeth grating, lips curling.

“And I’ve been taking the antidote. _Saar-qumek_ , liquid form.”

Bull winked. “How –”

She leaned closer, turning her head and darting her eyes left and right, before whispering conspiratorially, “I know an agent of the _Ben-Hassrath_.”

He grunted, whether in approval or disapproval she couldn't say. “Knew,” he corrected.

“Bullshit! You were worth something to them, worth enough for the _Arishok_ to offer an alliance with the Inquisition, and you’re damn well worth more than Tome of Kolsun – _oomph_!”

“Thanks, boss,” Bull sighed, half asphyxiating the Inquisitor in what one might consider a hug. “Means a lot,” he insisted, relaxing his grip, “but I’m still _Tal-Vashoth_ and –”

“And a good – man! The Charges know it, I know, all of Skyhold knows it, and one day you’ll see the man we see, horns and all.”

“Umph. Don’t go getting soft on me, boss. I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh, you think so, hmm? Loser buys the first round.”

“Deal. But first we’d better check in with Red.”

“Already taken care of.” At the Bull’s incredulous stare, she added, with a wink, “ _Ben-Hassrath_ , remember?”

“Why you little –”

She dodged out of reach, feinted on his blind side and vaulted the wall landing neatly in the yard below. She saluted up to the Captain, with a shit-eating grin on her face, and waltz into the barn, bending Blackwall’s ear as she passed.


End file.
